


Pregnancy and Parenthood

by Moonie711



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sans, Dom! Sans, Domestic Fluff, Dominate Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sans, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Sans, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Underfell Sans, bond, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie711/pseuds/Moonie711
Summary: Sans x ReaderPregnancy smutBecause I need it.__Jeeze, it was just your luck to run out of oil in the middle of winter, wasn't it?You had been so enraptured in your pregnancy you hadn't even realized you started running low, and unfortunately for you because of the storm no one could make it out for atleast a couple days.Great, just wonderful.Luckily for you your mate was warm and cozy, and was more than happy to accommodate you.





	1. Love*

ilently you stared out your bedroom window, watching as the first few snowflakes of winter began to fall, covering the dead brown grass of your yard in pure white to solidfy the season change.

It was always so beautiful.

But with beauty came pain and discomfort.

"I-I'm c-cold."

You let out a small shiver, curling into yourself as much as you possibly could.

jeeze, it was just your luck to run out of oil in the middle of winter, wasn't it?

You had been so enraptured in your pregnancy you hadn't even realized you started running low, and unfortunately for you because of the storm no one could make it out for atleast a couple days.

Great, just wonderful.

Luckily for you your mate was warm and cozy, and was more than happy to accommodate you.

"come 'ere sweetheart, lemme' keep ya' warm." Edgy held out his arms to you, offering refuge inside of his jacket as he pulled you into him.

You blushed and bunched your hands into tiny fists, grabbing onto the fluff of his black jacket.

Your monster let out a purr of approval in response, a clawed hand wrapping around your waist to pull you further into him.

Mmm~

You let out a small sigh and rested your head against his sternum, leaning into his warmth as much as your swollen stomach would allow.

"ya' okay sugar? ya' burnin' up." Edgy observed, pressing a hand to your forehead.

Were you?

You felt freezing cold.

Unfortunately you found that was one of the unwanted side effects of your pregnancy.

So far you've learned that a hybrid pregnancy was different than a normal human pregnancy in several ways, most of which you had no control over.

One of the unfortunate side effects was magic depletion.

Due to the baby being half conceived through magic, it required twice as much during fetal development.

Originally this wasn't a problem back in the olden days, when mages could simply produce their own magic with minimal complications.

But you weren't a mage.

And you couldn't wield magic.

So natrually the only other option was to rely on Sans to feed you his own supply through the bond.

It was a slow but constant flow, which worked fine during your first trimester.

But now that you were nearing the end of your second, things were starting to take a toll on the both of you.

The bigger the baby got, the more magic it required, but the more magic Edgy donated, the weaker he got; resulting in making you sick.

There were alternatives that allowed him a short break though, like monster food or sex.

But monster food was already so expensive, and you didn't want to become anymore of a finacial burden to your mate than you already were.

And sex..

Well..

"are ya' gettin' sick again sugar?" Edgy leaned in to look at you, holding your face firmly in his bony hand as he examined you.

You let out a small whine and shook your head, not wanting him to worry about it.

He was already doing so much for you, you felt like a constant leech on his lifeforce and didn't want to stress out or strain him any further.

To bad Edgy could read you so well.

"ya' lyin' ta' me sweetheart?" He narrowed his eye-sockets and grid you down into his lap.

"Ah!"

You bit your lip in an attempt to muffle a moan, failing miserably as Edgy dragged it from you anyways.

"ya' need daddy ta' take care of ya'?" He purred into your ear, grabbing handfuls of your ass and giving it a firm squeeze, admiring your body.

God you had developed so much since he bred you.

He had always loved the way you looked and felt, but since becoming pregnate with _his_ you had become alot more curvy and feminine, it stirred something primal inside him that made him proud and protective.

Your breasts had grown larger and more full, along with your hips, which had become noticably wider.

You were so swollen and soft and so fuckin' beautiful.

And most importaintly you were _his_.

He did this to you, and like a good mate he promised to protect and take care of ya'.

Even if you had become a moody mess of emotions and hormones lately.

"Im okay.." You lied half-heartedly, doing your best to hide your face in his jacket so he couldn't see how flustered and embarassed you really were.

It wasn't working, he could feel your anxiety through the bond.

"I dun' like it when ya' lie ta' me kitten." He scolded you, his voice dropping into a low growl.

It _should_ have scared you and you _should_ have felt intimidated, but instead you felt submissive and aroused.

Damn his voice was so husky and demanding, honestly you could probably cum from just listening to him talk

And stars you'd be lying if you said you weren't completely horny for him right now.

Which, by the way, was another annoying side-effect of the pregnancy.

Your body had become increasingly sensitive, which make you alot more clingy and affectionate towards Edgy.

He didn't mind it though-- hell he actually prefered it, being the posessive pervert that he was.

He'd cater to your sexual appetite all damn day if it didn't wear him out so much.

"I-Im not.." You weren't able to even finish your sentance before Sans was pulling his shorts down low enough to free the pulsing red erection hiding in his pants.

S-Starbucks.

You mouth fell open, and immediately any protests you had died on your lips as you gazed down at his glowing red member.

You felt your face heat up and the corners of your lips lift up into a shy, eager, smile.

Jeeze, seeing him like this made you blush and giggle like a fuckin' schoolgirl every single time.

"come on, sit on daddys lap." He encouraged, coaxing you with a finger.

You swallowed, doing your best to hold back the heat you felt gather between your legs as you heard Edgy call himself 'daddy'.

Why the hell was that so fucking hot?

"B-But you--" Your mate cut you off by grabbing you by the waist and lifting you into his lap.

"sit." He commanded, settling you into position ontop of him, clearly not in the mood for back-talk.

Well damn, he sure was persistant, clearly eager to take advantage of the weak and needy state you were in.

You wanted to argue for the sake of his health, but your skullie stopped you before you could even open your mouth.

"it's good for the baby." He reminded you sternly, resting a hand on the swell of your stomach.

The way he ran his hand over your bump was so gentle yet posessive, sending butterflies through your soul as you felt the primal affection flood off of him.

Welp there was definitely no arguing with him, this pregnancy was a miracle in itself, and if you were sick, that meant the baby was sick.

And being the dotting and attentive mate he was, there was no way in hell Edgy would ever allow that to happen.

All it took was one glance at him before you completely melted in defeat, obediantly moving your panties to the side and wrapping your arms around his neck as he lowered you onto his massive girth.

"A-Aah~" You let out a moan of satisfaction as your mate slowly slid into your soaping enterance, keeping a firm grip on your hips as he guided you down until filling you completely, elicting a cry of approval from you in reponse.

Oh his beautiful little human~

You looked so good taking his cock like that.

Your walls were so tight, and you were squeezing him with unadulterated lust.

God he hadn't even moved yet but already knew you were going to milk him for everything he had.

"ngh~ sugar, ya' feel so good." He let out a trill of content, burrying his face into the crook of your neck and inhaling deeply.

You typically smelt so sweet and pure, but since becoming bonded to him, your scent had become diluted with his musk.

Edgy didn't mind it though.

Now other monsters knew who you belonged to without even lookin' at ya'.

He wanted to make his scent even stronger.

"Daddy~" You let out a whine for your skeletal lover, your grip around his neck tightening in a silent beg.

Sans could hardly hold himself back, trying to keep controle as he listened to his favorite pet name roll off your tongue.

Fuckin' right, call him daddy, let everyone know whose baby it was that you carried inside your womb.

With a grunt your monster sunk into the pillows and leaned his weight back into the headbored, bringing you up to straddle his waist and sit you down ontop of him completely.

"ride me sweetheart." He coaxed, gripping onto the side of your hips as a sort of guide, helping move you along as you struggled to find your own rhythm.

Usually you loved being on top and riding Edgy, it gave you more controle and allowed you to set the pace to your own liking.

But being as pregnant as you were made everything alot more difficult than it orginally had been, making you feel self consciouns about every move as you clumsily bounced ontop of him.

You couldn't hold back your thoughts of self-doubt.

_Were you to heavy?_

_You hoped you weren't hurting him._

_Ew you must look like a total mess from this angle._

_Ow your thighs were starting to cramp._

_Crap you hadn't even really started yet and already you were getting tired._

_What kind of lover were you anyways?_

_Edgy must have been so embarassed to be with you._

Sensing your inner turmoil your mate held you still and leaned up to bump his skull affectionately against yours.

"ya' okay sugar?"

You blushed in shame.

He noticed.

"I-I cant do it, im to tired and fat." You lowered your head in an attempt to avoid his gaze, which was now burning a hole into you.

"fat?!" He growled out in annoyance, his brow bones furrowing together in anger.

Why the hell would you call yourself that?!

You were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen!

Sure you had understandably gained a few pounds in the last few months due to the pregnancy, but he definitely wouldn't catergorize you as 'hefty' or 'big boned' like himself.

"ya' aint fat." He spat, sitting up to glare down at you, his gaze traveling down to look at the swell of your stomach once again.

You were pleasantly plump and heavily pregnant with his seed, which made his soul beam with pride, and honestly he had never been more physically attracted to you than right now.

He felt slightly insulted that you'd assume he'd think otherwise, and in an effort to reassure you of his feelings he reached out and grabbed your chin, tipping your head back before forcefully slamming his teeth against your lips in a dominating kiss.  
  
The gesture completely caught you off-guard, but wasn't unwelcomed.

Your arms instinctively flew up around your skullies neck, pulling him down deeper into the kiss and closer to you.

"Nmmph~" You couldn't help but let a muffled moan escape you as Edgy's tongue slipped out of his mouth and found its way into your own, the two appendages wrestling around in a fight for dominance.

As expected you were no match for your mates magical tongue, and quickly ended up submitting to him in a mere matter of moments, making your monster hum in approval before breaking the kiss and pulling back away.

"dont call ya'self that again. got it?" His voice was gentle now, but still held the stern undertone of authority, the tips of his claws digging into the fragile skin of your cheek as he waited for your reponse.

Obediantly you nodded your head in agreement, feeling breathless and unable to actually awnser him verbally.

"good.."

His hand fell from your face and returned back to your hip, his grip tightening around your waist to sliently let you know he was serious before relaxing underneath you and leaning back into the pillows.

"now show me how much ya' love me sweetheart."

Welp, with encouragement like that how could you not?

Naturally you started up a gradual slow pace, grinding into him with gentle urgency as he allowed you to lead.

You were doing your best, and undoubtably Sans was getting off while you clumsily bounced around in his lap, but your skeletal lover wasn't exactly known for his patience and could only handle so much before finally breaking down in defeat.

It wasn't enough.

He wanted more.

All of you.

Right NOW.

Without warning you were suddenly lifted up and quickly slammed back down into his lap, his cock hitting the back of your cervix, making you scream out in an urgent mixure of pain and pleasure.

God that hurt so fucking good!

"M-Mhmm~!!"

Any insecurities were instantly forgotten as every nerve in your body lit up in pleasure as he hilted deep inside of you, making your head fall forward and your hands tighten around his ribs as you felt yourself tighten around him.

"S-Sans~ <3" You cried out, unable to keep yourself from mewling in pleasure as you began to rock your hips against him in an effort to further the friction between you.

Pleased by your newfound eagerness your mate skillfully met your bodys rythm with his own, rolling his hips up into yours as he listened to the sweet melody of moans you produced for him.

Nghh~

Oh yes!

You absolutely loved it when your mate took controle like this.

His movements were fast and rough, dragging a few heady moans from you as he moved his hand from your hips to inbetween your legs to lovingly stroke at your clit.

Your body jerked in surprise at the sudden burst of pleasure, making you bite your lip as you felt your muscles tighten around him and pull him into you further.

F-Fuck!

Oh F-FUCK!!

You were gonna come!

He hadn't even been screwing you for 2 minutes yet and already you were so close to the edge.

Hell you weren't even bouncing your hips into him anymore as he had taken full control of the situation, bucking up into you hungerily with wild abandon.

All you could really do at this point was twitch and take him as your orgasm inched closer.

It was easy for edgy to sense how close you were and in an effort to stop you, leaned his face close to your ear, a low rumble erupting from his throat in warning.

"ya' better not even think about it, im not finished with ya' yet."

Oh god.

It was so fucking sexy when he tried to sound scary and intimidating like that.

To bad his threat had the opposite effect as your walls suddenly contracted and tightened around him, making you scream out in bliss as an eletric shock of pure pleasure rocked through your core.

"A-Ahhummm~" You bit your lip in an effort to hide your moans, unsuccessful as Edgy was now ramming into you in anger, his hand tangled in your hair and pulling roughly as a growl vibrated through his throat.

"ya' fuckin' greedy cunt!" He bucked his hips violently up into your sensitive core, mercilessly fucking you through your orgasm.

You loved it.

"i didn't give ya' permission!" His voice dropped low, there was a hint of warmth and affection to his words, obviously he was more amused at your weakness than mad.

'Course it was impossible to be upset when you were the one carrying his child.

"'Mmm~ s-sorry d-daddy~" You looked up at him through your eyelashes, looking completely lewd and not at all sorry as a line of drool dripped down your chin.

S-Stars.

You were such a fucking freak.

If you weren't so pregnant he might lose control and try to tie you up or some other kinky shit to sedate his own sexual desires.

To bad..

Because for now he'd have to behave.

This wasn't supossed to be about him and his pleasure.

This was about the baby, and making sure it had enough magic to develop properly.

Ugh.

Being a reponsible parent fuckin' sucked.

"no ya' not sugar~" He purred into your ear, his magical tongue snaking out of his mouth to lick at the sensitive flesh of your earlobe.

NGHH~

You nearly jumped out of his lap as the fizzle of magic danced across the exposed flesh.

Holyshit you wanted him to cum inside you so fukin' bad.

You couldn't handle anymore teasing, you wanted his seed NOW.

"but ya' fuckin' will be."

Wait, wha-

AH!

Before you could even finish your train of though Edgy had wrapped his arms around you and carefully shifted the both of you so now he was ontop, trapping you below him.

"ya' comfortable sugar?" Edgy leaned his head down to lick up the sweat from between the vally of your breasts, making you hum in approval as you brought your hands up to stroke the back of his skull.

Stars, you tasted so fuckin' sweet, it reminded him of monster candy, and was part of the reason why he liked callin' ya' 'sugar' so much.

"Yea, much better now." You smiled up at him, making Edgy face blush a faint red in reponse.

You were always so beautiful when you smiled.

Especially when your smile was just for him.

Fuck, you had turned him into a complete sap, he couldn't even listen to himself.

"i love ya' sweetheart." He brought his skull down to bop his mouth against yours in a ghost kiss, you met him with matched warmth and enthusiasm.

"I love you too baby." You cupped his face in both hands, making him lean into your touch and press his cheek into your palm.

Stars you made him feel so weak..

He could barely think when he was like this.

Luckily his instincts took control, guiding him on what to do next.

Slowly his hips began to rock into you once again, his member dragging along your walls in the most satisfying way.

It was slow and meaningful, full of purpose.

Edgy wasn't just fucking you.

He was making love to you.

"show me how much sweetheart~"

You wer more than happy to comply.

 

 

 

 

 

__

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hgnn, nothing better than some good ol' pregnancy smut
> 
> *waggles eyebrows* am i rite or what?
> 
> Dw you dirty sinning cunts, you too, can have skelebabies!
> 
> Join the madness in discord.
> 
> Meete some skeletons, fuck a sans, have 100 babies.
> 
> SOUNDS LIKE FUN NO?
> 
> Omfg inb4 Sans opens up a daycare for all the babies u spit out LOL.


	2. Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice i took down the uhm chapter limit thingy.
> 
> So if u want to see something mention it in the comments below.
> 
> For now though, i gift you with ALL THE FLUFF.
> 
> Ive never written this shit before, am i doing ok? XD
> 
> Typically i just stick with excessive amounts of smut.
> 
> This is new.

Ah, parenthood~

It was one of the few things Sans genuinely expected himself to be good at.

He had raised Papyrus all by himself afterall, and considered himself to be pretty good with kids, reguardless of if they were human or monster.

But kids and babies were two completely different things.

The day Edgys daughter was born was the happiest- although most horrifying day of his life.

You had tried to warn him, tried to tell him not to look.

Fuck him and his morbid curiosity.

__

  
"Come on, almost there, push!" One of the nurses encouraged you, trying their best to cheer you on through the pain and the screams.

Pain was an understatement, because this; this was borderline torture.

Sure you had watched plenty of birthing videos on youtube to mentally prepare yourself for this moment, and you had been confident you were more than capable of handling the pain.

You even refused the epidural they offered you, deadset on going old-school and having an all natural birth.

Frankly you didn't want to be all drugged up when delivering your daughter, and definately didn't need it anyways.

Or so you thought.

Holy fuck were you wrong.

The contractions were so strong, and your babies head was so damn BIG.

It was like trying to squeeze a watermelon out of a tube of toothpaste, and if it wasn't for Sans constant praises and words of love and support you weren't sure you'd beable to go through with it.

A part of you was so scared, and you weren't even sure of what.

You knew what to expect, understood the motions your body would go through, you were fine, sorrounded by professionals who knew what they were doing and had delivered thousands of babies before yours.

So why were you crying?

It wasn't from the pain, not completely anyways.

Your tears were caused by fear and uncertainty.

Which was completely fucking ridiculous, because if anyone had a reason to be scared; it was Sans.

Poor baby had NO IDEA what the hell to expect.

Being the pathetic excuse of a mate that you were, you thought you were doing him a favor by not forcing him to sit with you to watch all those videos in fear of grossing him out and scaring him off.

But now that you were here doing it?

Maybe you really should have taken more time to sit with him and walked him through the process.

He was so damn clueless that when your water broke he actually thought you fuckin' peed your pants and had the balls to make a pun about it and LAUGH at you.

Ballsy fuck.

If it wasn't for the fact he had actually been incrediably supportive and understanding throughout your entire pregnancy you might have actually slapped him.

Hell even now, although you were screaming bloody murder and squeezing the living hell out of his hand, he still somehow managed to exceed all expectations by remaining surprisingly calm and mumbling small encouragments into your ear.

"ya' okay sweetheart, im right here, jus' focus on ya' breathin'."

You were so focused on the white hot pain you felt inbetween your legs you couldn't even process what he was saying to you half the time, just that his voice was incrediably reassuring and offered a nice distraction from your sorroundings.

Damn his voice was so fuckin' soothing, you just wanted to wrap yourself in it like a blanket.

"The baby's crowning, I see the head." The doctor announced.

Seriously?

NO. FUCKIN'. SHIT.

You could FEEL the damn thing!

"Dad would you like to come on down here and help out?"

You were so focused on what you were doing, it was only when you felt Sans hand slipped out from your own that you suddenly processed what had been said, making your eyes suddenly snap open in realization.

Where was he going?

What was he doing?

Wait.

Oh no.

OH NO!

No, no, no, NO.

"W-Wait E-Edgy." You reached out for your mate, who in turn took your hand and brought it up to his mouth, pressing it against his teeth in a pseudo kiss.

"dun' worry sugar, daddy'll help ya' out."

HA!

Thats what you were fuckin' afraid of!!

"P-Please, d-dont!"

All to fast Sans had left your side and was next to the doctor, and before you could warn him or protest any further it was already to late.

All it took was one glance.

The shocked expresson on his face only lasted for a split second before his eyes went completely dead and his feet gave out from underneath him.

Before anyone could do anything about it he was falling.

Sans hit the floor like a sack of bricks.

__

  
It had been a couple of hours since giving birth and waking Sans from his temporary shock-induced coma, and thanks to your mates magic, not only were you recovering fairly quickly, but Arista (or Ari, as Edgy called her) was developing slightly quicker than a normal human baby.

She wasn't even a day old yet and already her bright crimson eyes were wide open and looking around in wonder, particularly at her skeletal father, who she hadn't stopped staring at since first opening her eyes.

As it turned out not only was Sans uneducated about human reproduction, but he was completely clueless when it came to babies as well.

Thankfully you were there to guide him, because understandably, without you he'd be completely lost on what to do.

"is she supossed ta' leak like that?" Sans tilted his head to the side in childlike wonder, watching as a line of drool dribbled down his daughters chin and onto a rag you had ready in your hand.

Helping wipe up the spit you snickered at him, gently bouncing your daughter in your arms as you urged her to sleep, but it seemed in vain as Ari was just as curious about her father as he was of her.

"It's normal for babies to drool and spit-up, dont monster babies do the same?"

Actually, you supossed skeleton babies might not have that problem, and as expected Sans shrugged his shoulders and gave you a look in reponse.

"i dunno', i've never seen any before."

Yea, thats what you figured by the way he was studying Ari like some exotic creature, it was kinda cute actually.

"You wanna hold her?"

Like you had to ask.

Instantly your mates eye's lit up and he was by your side in a split second.

Of course he wanted to hold her!

He had only been admiring his baby girl from across the room for the past hour or so now.

Hell, the only reason he hadn't asked to hold her sooner was because he wanted to give you time to bond with her, you had been in labor with her for the past 14 hours or so afterall, and he didn't want to encroach by taking her away from you to soon.

Eagerly Edgy took a seat next to your hospital bed, getting himself comfortable and situated before leaning over with his arms held out.

You couldn't help but smile softly as you directed him on what to do as you made the switch-off, making sure he was propping her head up correctly and holding her securely.

Surprisingly he didn't need much help, as like yourself, his parental instincts drove most of his movements; ensuring to take the utmost care in handling the little bundle of flesh.

It was really sweet actually, seeing Sans being so careful and tentative as he cradled his daughter protectively in his arms.

His entire persona changed in that moment, the usual rough and edgy aura of your mate melted away, quickly being replaced with tenderness and adoration, there was a sudden warmth behind his eyes and instantly you knew he loved Ari more than anything else in the world.

"h-hey kiddo." He held out his finger in a sort of greeting, and to his surprise was humored as his daughter instincively reached out for it and grabbed it, wrapping her tiny hand around his phalanges in curiosity.

The edges of his smile relaxed and his gaze softened at the contact, relief flooding over his soul as a small part of him had been afraid of rejection.

He wasn't oblivious to the fact his appearance might be somewhat jarring or scary to an infant, hell, even grown ass humans found him intimidating.

So to see his daughter hold no fear or hesitation of him whatsoever was reassuring, causing him to more confidently pull his hand away to stroke at her cheek with his thumb.

She was so soft, and incrediably beautiful.

Ari was a spitting image of her mother as he couldn't help but notice the simillarities between the two of you, and found himself beaming with pride as he noted how she even looked a little bit like himself.

Her eye's were a piercing deep crimson that reminded him much of his own, and silently he wondered if she had inherited anything else from him.

Like magic..

It was known that back in the days before the great war, most human/monster relationships typically resulted in producing a mage child.

He hadn't told you anything about that yet though, as it was still unknown weather Ari would be gifted with such abilities or not, but gazing down into her bright scarlet eyes, it was safe to assume she had inherited atleast some of his magic.

Hopefully she would start showing signs soon, as he was actually looking forward to teaching her about the basics of monster magic and was excited to see what she was capable of.

That wouldn't be for a couple of more years or so though, as unlike monster children it took human mages longer to discover and develop their abilities.

And hoo-boy was that going to be fun.

"she's perfect." He suddenly blurted, surprising himself as he didn't mean to voice his thoughts outloud.

Silently you agreed.

"She has your eye's."

Sans couldn't help but grin wide as you pointed out her most distinct and obvious feature.

He hadn't been holding her for more than 10 minutes yet but already he would die for the little bundle wrapped in his arms.

You could see it in his face too, the way he practically melted when he looked at her, or the way his eyes lit up every time she reached out to touch or grab at him.

He was such a proud parent, and already you could tell Ari was going to be a complete and total daddys girl, hell she couldn't even speak yet but already had her father completely wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

It was adorable.

"We're gonna be kickass parents." You stated matter-of-factly, making Sans snort and look up at you for the first time since taking Ari.

Despite the enthusiasm and eagerness in your voice he wasn't surprised to see the dark circles around your eyes and definitely didn't miss the way they drooped with exhaustion.

He didn't notice it to much before as he had been more focused on watching his daughter, but seeing you like this now made his soul ache.

You were so tired, and frankly he didn't understand how you even managed to stay sitting upright after all the physical stress and pain your body had been through over the past 9 months.

Hell he hadn't even been carrying Ari around in his body, but the constant flow of magic he had to exert to keep her healthy had nearly drained him of all his energy, and admittiably he was ready to sleep for an entire damn year.

He couldn't even fanthom how you weren't deadass asleep right now, and was eager to take both of you home just so you could relax in your own bed to do so.

"ya' ready to head home sweetheart? ya' look like death."

Now it was your turn to give a weak laugh in reply, because despite his lack of sublty you knew deep in your soul it was true, you probably looked like a fuckin' trainwreck.

You were so damn exhausted, and honestly nothing in the world seemed more appealing to you right now than porting home with your mate and settling both yourself and Ari down for a well deserved nap.

But this was the real world.

And in the real world you had to follow through with proceedures and fill out paperwork.

More boring adult bullshit you didn't have the patience or energy for right now.

"Cant." You let out an exaggerated sigh and let your head fall back into the stiff and cheap hospital pillows the staff had provided you with.

You wished you had your soft temperpedic pillow back home..

"the fuck? why the hell not?"

Damn, you were to tired for it now, but later you'd seriously have to sit down and lecture Edgy about his less-than-impressive vocabulary around Ari.

That's all you needed was for her to pick up on his excessive use of the word 'fuck'.

"It's mandatory to stay 24-48 hours after delivery, to ensure the babys healthy and to fill out paperwork." You explained half-heartly, not looking forward to having to spend the next 48 hours in a place you clearly weren't wanted at.

Sure the doctors had kept their mouths shut and done their job, but you and Edgy both knew none of the staff particularly approved of your relationship, and typically made it a point to avoid contact with the both of you to the point of neglect.

Not that you were complaining, you'd rather them stay the fuck out of your room and the hell away from your family.

Shit, the only real reason they even allowed Edgy in the hospital at all was because everyone was so scared of him they didn't dare say otherwise.

Like that'd stop him from staying with you anyways, he'd probably just teleport past security and right into your room reguardless.

And who the hell was even going to stop him?

The police?

Pfft.

Like they were much of a threat to a guy who had pet dragon-skulls and could literally warp time and space to his whim.

The hospital staff were wise to be weary of him, if not downright scared shitless of him.

Hell, you definitely wouldn't want to be on the recieving end of his wrath.

It was bad enough you had experienced his bite first-hand throughout your many heated love making sessions and countless mating seasons bonded to the monster.

You couldn't imagine actually pissing him off.

"fuck that, im takin' ya' home sugar." You couldn't help but slump back into the bed as your mate got up out of his seat and handed your daughter back over to you.

You knew arguing with him was pointless but you atleast had to try a little bit.

"But Sans, her birth certifi-" Edgy cut you off before you could even protest.

"let me worry 'bout that. ya' jus' worry 'bout gettin' some rest." He brought the blankets up over you and Ari before leaning his face into yours to shower you with warm skele-kisses.

Hmm~

Even with his lack of lips your skullie still gave the best damn kisses in the whole wide world, it was hard to stay awake when the warmth of his magic lingered on your skin and soothed your soul, coaxing you down into a deep slumber.

You didn't even bother fighting it anymore, your head flopped to the side and eyes fluttered shut as your body suddenly gave out on you, it was a miracle you held onto any consciousness at all.

But somehow you managed.

Even if it was only for a second.

"I love you." You hummed contently, hardly aware of anything asides for the familliar hum of Edgys magic, and the quiet steady breathing of your daughter in your arms.

This was all that mattered in life, this was paradise.

"heh, love ya' sweetheart."

With that you felt the presence of your mate leave the room to assumably seek out one of the many doctors roaming around the hospital, only to return after an undetermined amount of time to stir you from your slumber so he could picked you and Ari up to carefully teleport the three of you back home.

You cuddled in the comfort of your own home for the next couple of days, content to just laze about with your two most favorite people in the world.

And stars did you need it.

 

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what ur fave part was and what you want me to write next.
> 
> I love comments, they give me life <3 and OMFG ISNT DADDDY SANS SOOOOO CUTE?
> 
> I just wanna hug the little cinnamon roll, he's SUCH a fuckin marshmallow.
> 
> God i needed this fluff in my life.
> 
> Anyone else?
> 
> Why isn't there more of daddy sans out there anyways?!
> 
> The FUCK?


	3. Poll

What should i write about next?

Edgy-Ari bonding moments

OR

Uncle papy comes to visit

HGNN YOU CHOOSE

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to turn this into it's own series since it got such positive feedback on Rain & Rage.
> 
> Drop a Kudos and tell me what you think, or what you'd like to see!


End file.
